Mysterious Melody
by Mystic Dragoness
Summary: This is a story where Brock finds love in a very mysterious girl. I don't want to give too much away! Read! It's a sweet story. Please R&R! I love to get comments, it would really help out my writing! ^.^


Disclaimer: I really don't need to do this, do I? Forget this was even here...  
  
Brock shifted restlessly in his sleeping bag. After a while, he gave up trying to get to sleep, and opened his eyes. Geez, it was late. He could barely see anything. Luckily, he had a flashlight with him. So as not to disturb Ash and Misty, he quietly crawled out of their camp before flipping it on.  
Wearily, Brock walked through the nearby woods. Perhaps this would help him to get to sleep. As he passed by trees, he suddenly noticed a faint glow coming from the distance, which seemed to be emitting a peaceful hum. He headed toward it, intrigued. As he drew nearer, he also heard the sound of waves lapping against the shore. Strange, he hadn't known there was a beach here. As the glow clarified, he realized it was a girl. Immediately, his hormones kicked into action. He tried to suppress them as he steadily continued toward her, but found himself blushing profusely anyway.  
The humming he had heard was the sound of the girl singing. Brock was amazed at the chills that melody sent down his spine. He was within fifteen feet of her when she suddenly turned around and gasped, jumping quickly into the ocean and disappearing beneath the waves. Brock gasped, too. That water was cold! What did she think she was doing?  
"Hey, wait!" Brock called after her, trying desperately to find where she had gone. He ran to the brink of the water and looked around. Still not seeing her he waded out into the waves until he was nearly up to his neck. Try as he might, she was nowhere to be found. "Come back," he whispered.  
Brock stood in the ocean like that for what seemed like hours, until the waves began to wash over his head, and he dejectedly headed back for camp. And oddly, in spite of everything that had happened, and how cold and wet he was, he fell right to sleep.  
The next morning Brock woke up after Ash and Misty, and was astounded to smell something similar to breakfast.  
"Hey, Brock, do ya smell what's cookin'?" asked Ash.  
"Well, I certainly smell something cooking, anyway," Brock said.  
"I tried to talk him out of it," said Misty, "but he insisted on cooking breakfast."  
"Thanks, Ash, I'm starving."  
"Good, 'cause I made plenty!"  
Ash proceeded to pour liberal amounts of food onto Brock's plate. Eagerly, Brock took a large mouthful.  
"How is it?" asked Ash.  
"Uhmf... Mfgood," replied Brock as he tried to gag it down. "You really should try some," he said, handing Ash the plate.  
Ash stared at it. "No thanks, I'm not really that hungry."  
"Me either!" said Misty.  
"Uh, good. Then we're all full, and I don't need to make breakfast!" said Brock.  
Misty gave Brock a disgusted look, then turned it to Ash.  
"Geez, Ash, why did you have to make breakfast, anyway!?"  
"Hey, nobody was hungry! Is that my fault?"  
"Yes!"  
Ash got a large sweatdrop as Misty got a gleam in her eye, and quickly changed the subject.  
"Heh... so, Brock. How did you sleep last night?"  
Suddenly all the memories of last night's events came flooding back to Brock. He clasped his hand to his forehead.  
"Gosh, Brock, are you all right?" asked his worried friends.  
"Sure, I'm fine. It's just- did you guys know that there's an ocean near here?"  
"A what? Are you sure, Brock? It isn't on our map," said Misty.  
"Yeah, I know. That's why it surprised me so much. But I swear it's there. Along with... something else."  
"What kind of something else, Brock? Did you see any Pokemon?"  
"No, Ash, it wasn't Pokemon. It was a girl."  
"Ohhhhh. It figures! We should have known that the only thing that could get Brock worked up would be a girl!" Misty said.  
"NO!" Brock said. "You, you don't understand. It- she wasn't like Jenny or Joy... I can't explain it."  
"Aw, come on, Brock, I'm a girl. I can relate!" Misty said.  
"Forget it," Brock said. "I've gotta go." Brock walked away and into the forest.  
"Gee, I wonder what was up with him?" asked Ash.  
"Hey, you think I would know? You guys are supposed to understand each other!"  
  
Brock felt guilty for leaving his friends like that, but he just couldn't help himself. He simply walked aimlessly through the woods, thinking about the wonderful creature he had seen last night. Before he knew it, Brock heard the sound of the rushing ocean filtering through the trees. Overwhelmed with emotion, he quickly headed for the sound, breaking out into a run in his hurry. The trees parted before him, and there stood the wide, bright blue ocean. Eagerly, his gaze swept over the waterline, but alas, nowhere did he see the marvelous girl from the night before.  
Lazily, Brock kicked off his shoes and walked slowly along the shore. He found it easy to lose track of time.   
He found that the sun was just beginning to set when he heard a faint humming. He blinked and looked around. His heart jumped when he spied a figure walking along the sand. Strange that he hadn't noticed her appear. Setting aside the fact that he should really have rejoined Ash and Misty hours ago, he sprinted towards her. She whirled around as she heard his approach, and her hands flew to her mouth. As he reached her he bent forward and grasped his knees, out of breath.  
"Please..... don't..... be..... afraid," Brock gasped. Still her eyes darted about, as if searching for help.  
As he regained his breath, Brock cautiously reached out. She followed his hand until it almost touched hers, and she withdrew her hand quickly.  
"It's all right," Brock tried to reassure her, unsure of exactly how to approach her. He continued slowly reaching for her hand. Hesitantly, she let him grasp her hand. Brock looked deep into her sparkling blue eyes. "It's all right," he repeated. "I promise."  
They stood for a few moments in silence, neither one of them moving.  
"Can you... speak?" asked Brock.  
"I can speak," she replied slowly, her red lips forming each word carefully.  
"Would you tell me your name?" Brock's heart beat fast.  
She bit her lip. "Promise not to tell."  
Brock smiled. "I promise."  
"Harmony," she whispered.  
Brock paused. "It's beautiful," he said. As well as somehow familiar. Harmony was gazing expectantly at him. "My name's Brock."  
"Brock," she said slowly. "A meaningful name."  
He grinned. "Explain."  
"Well, every name carries characteristics of a person, but more individual names carry much more meaning. Your name sounds earthy, of land, soil, and intelligence."  
"And yours?"  
She smiled shyly. "You tell me."  
"Hmmm... well, Harmony sounds sort of light and whimsical, like a gentle breeze. You certainly have a gentle touch," he grinned at her. "No doubt it also has something to do with your wonderful voice."  
Harmony's eyes widened and she blushed. "You heard me?"  
"Yes, I did. And it was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard." Her eyes poured deep into his own and Brock stood stark still, transfixed.  
"I believe you," she said. "You're honest. You're also-" Harmony stopped.  
"Yes?" Brock asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing important, really. Tell me about yourself."  
"Are you sure? I'm pretty dull."  
Harmony smiled. "Of course. I doubt that you're dull. And I'm always sure when I say something."  
Brock shook his head. "Well, all right then. I am, well, used to be, really, the Pewter City gym leader."  
"A gym leader? What's that?"  
Brock gave her an astounded look. "You really don't know? Goodness. Well, in the Pokemon league trainers go to gyms so that their Pokemon can gain experience, and if they can beat the leader of the gym, they recieve a badge, proving their skill as a trainer. Once you earn enough badges you are allowed to compete in a large competition, with other trainers from all over the Pokemon league. The person who can defeat all the others is known as a Pokemon Master. In fact, I have a young friend that is currently working toward that goal."  
Harmony nodded. "So, are there many of these gym leaders?"  
"Well, not really, I suppose. Just eight in our league. Only the most accomplished trainers can become gym leaders."  
"And you were one of them! But why aren't you any more?"  
"It was never really my dream to train Pokemon in battle. My goal is to become a great Pokemon breeder. Someone who cares for Pokemon. I even have my own specialized Pokemon food that I feed to my Pokemon, according to their tastes. When my dad returned, I was free to pursue whatever I chose, so I'm currently travelling in the company of two friends, working on improving my skills, and helping them in theirs."  
"That certainly sounds like a worthy dream."  
Brock blushed. "It's just something that I enjoy doing. What is your dream?"  
"My dream?" She looked down. "It's hard to say. I can't exactly pursue a career. I guess that my dream is to be happy, really."  
"To be happy? Surely you are happy already.... aren't you?"  
Harmony smiled sadly. "I don't know. It's possible. I really have every reason to be. I just feel that there's something missing. It's silly, of course. I'm probably just imagining it, but so often I feel empty inside." A single tear slid down her cheek, which she hurriedly brushed away.  
"Harmony," said Brock, gently putting his rough hand against the side of her face, "I will do everything in my power to make you happy."  
She reached up and put her hand over his, and looked up to meet his gaze. "You're doing it already, you know," Harmony said, smiling. "I don't have any reason to be sad right now. Let's not think about that. Tell me more about yourself."  
The two talked for hours. Eventually, though, they both inevitably fell asleep.  
It was nearing dawn when Harmony woke with a start. She looked up at the sky.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. She leant over and whispered delicately in Brock's ear, "I have to go." She sprinted quickly over to the water's edge, and disappeared effortlessly beneath the waves.  
"Mph.." Brock said sleepily, wakened by the tickle of Harmony's breath on his ear. "Harmony... Harmony?" Brock suddenly sat up straight, looking about wildly. He groaned. "Why do girls always desert me?" he mumbled. He heaved himself up and began searching the nearby landscape for her. After nearly an hour, with no success, Brock was beginning to grow dejected. It suddenly entered his thoughts that she had mentioned being unhappy. She couldn't possibly have attempted suicide, could she? No, he tried to console himself, that didn't make any sense. She didn't seem like that kind of girl, and over the hours that they had talked, she had shown no signs of discontent except for once. She hadn't seemed in any danger of depression. He thought back to what they had talked about. He didn't think that anything they had said might in some way connect to suicide. Certainly nothing that he had said should have compelled her to do something like that. No, Harmony must have simply had to go somewhere. Still, a lingering uncertainty stayed with him.  
Eventually, Brock knew that he really had to return to Ash and Misty. They were probably worried sick by now. Strange, Ash was usually the one they had to worry about. Slowly, delaying it as long as he could, Brock headed back in the general direction of their camp.  
"Brock!" Misty cried, rushing over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "We were worried that something had happened to you."  
Brock grinned tiredly. "I'm fine. Just got caught up."  
"This is great!" said Ash. "We can finally head over to the next city! It's good to have you back, Brock man.  
The next city. If he left now, he may never see Harmony again.  
"Uh, yeah, Ash, you know, I've been thinking about that," Brock lied. "I was thinking that you could probably use a little more training before you try and tackle another gym leader. I thought that it would be a really great idea if you scouted out the area around her and got some more experience, first. Plus, it would be really great if you could battle some other trainers, since I'm, uh, a little short on cash." Brock put his hand behind his head sheepishly.  
"Waaa! Brock, what happened to that money that you were saving?" Ash cried.  
Brock searched for a believable lie. "I blew it all on a present for Officer Jenny back in the last town." No way they could deny that!  
"Well.... okay. I really thought that my Pokemon were up to speed, but I suppose I could always use a little extra training."  
"Whoa, Ash, don't be too modest, there! You might form a habit!" said Misty.  
Ash just responded by sticking his tongue out and pulling down his eyelid at Misty. "Come on, Pikachu," Ash beckoned his Pokemon. Pikachu obediently followed him, and the two disappeared into the trees.  
"Great," Misty said. "Time to sit back and enjoy another day of absolutely nothing, including cable and, oh, I don't know, food!"  
Brock got a sweatdrop as Misty glared at him.  
"Okay, okay! And here I thought you could survive a day without me!" Brock joked. "I'll fix something up for us."  
Brock pulled out cans of food from his pack as well as a foldable table and bowls and silverware. He quickly had a fire set up and was boiling water for soup. Just moment later he was ladling the soup into the twin bowls on the table and storing away the cookpot. Brock quickly tucked a bib into Misty's shirt and his own and sat down at the table, shoveling soup into his mouth. Misty eagerly did the same.  
"Wow, Brock, that was wonderful!" Misty said. Brock could only agree. They sat there for a few seconds in silence before Brock suddenly folded up the table and packed everything back away.  
"You know, Misty, I wouldn't mind if you went and helped Ash with his Pokemon, he's bound to need it. I have plenty here to keep me occupied, and I think that I saw some great ingredients for my Pokemon food around here."  
"Really?" Misty said gratefully. "Thanks, Brock. I mean, after all, Ash wouldn't be able to accomplish anything without me to correct his mistakes!"  
Misty headed off into the forest after Ash. Brock grinned. He walked over to some trees and pulled off a few leaves. He sniffed them and stuffed them into his pocket. He collected little things like this from different plants for a while before returning to their campsite. He sat down on the ground and pulled out a wooden bowl, grinding some of the various leaves and fruits together. He pulled a Pokeball out, as well.  
"Zubat, come on out!" he said, and a cheerful Zubat appeared. "Try this." Brock proffered the bowl to Zubat.  
Zubat sniffed it hesitantly, and took a bite.  
"Zuu!!!" It said happily.  
"Ah, so you like it? That's good." He patted his Zubat on the head and returned it to it's Pokeball. He stored the remainder of the food and the ingredients in his pack, and got up. He was more bored than he could remember being. He walked around the campsite for a while before laying down on the ground to stare at the clouds. Unable to make out any interesting shapes, Brock fell asleep for some much needed rest.  
When Brock woke up it was somewhere in the middle of the night. His friends were asleep in sleeping bags beside his, content smiles on their faces. Feeling restless, Brock got up from his sleeping bag. He knew where it was that he wanted to go, but delayed it for a while, pondering whether he should or not. Finally, he decided that he would give in, and try to make it back to camp before Ash or Misty woke up. Just as he had decided this, and was walking away, he wondered what would happen if he didn't make it back before sunrise. He paused, and returned to write a note. He scrawled it quickly on a slip of paper and left it at Ash's feet. It simply said that he had gone ahead to find the easiest route to the city, and that Misty and Ash should continue as planned. He would catch up with them.  
Trudging through the fallen leaves, Brock spied a brilliant blue flower, glistening with dew. Looking around, he could see no others like it. There was certainly no explanation as to why it was there, or why it was glistening with dew, but it was undeniably beautiful. It made him think of Harmony. Relenting, Brock reached down and picked the lovely flower. What more perfect a gift could he give her, after all? It's beauty nearly matched her own. So, in hopes that he would find her, he tucked the flower into his pocket.  
After walking for quite some time, Brock began to worry. He had always found the beach before now. Why hadn't he bothered to memorize it's location? What if he was hopelessly lost? Quelling his panic, Brock searched his memory. He knew that he had never seen the flower before, and that he always ended up veering to his right in his search. Perhaps he had travelled too far? Deciding abrubtly, he turned around and ran back in the direction that he had come.   
Once he reached the small clearing that he had found the flower in, he turned sharply to his left, and strained his ears. He could just barely make out the gentle pounding of waves on the beach. Sighing gladly, he headed toward the sound.  
It was very nearly dawn when he came to the beach. He didn't have much time left if he wanted to reach camp before Ash and Misty woke. He strained his eyes for a glimpse of a shape. There, very near the water, he saw a figure hesitating.  
"Harmony!" Brock cried out. The figure noticeably brightened, and came towards him at a run.  
She threw her arms about him, and buried her head in his chest. "Oh, Brock, I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you again!"  
Astounded, Brock gingerly placed his arm around her. Never had any girl reacted in this way towards him. Not one that he felt like this about. Pulling away gently, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the flower.  
"Here," he said, "this is for you." He tucked the flower behind her ear, where it was secured by her hair. Harmony reached up and delicately touched it.  
"You're beautiful," Brock said.  
"Brock," she said, clasping her arms around his waist. "I think I love you." Brock was stunned. Relationships didn't move this fast, did they? Well, they did with him, but it was never mutual! He was afraid that this wasn't possible. Love at first sight: He certainly believed in it, why couldn't it happen to him? For once he would stop questioning things, and accept them as they were. Saying nothing, he simply pulled Harmony into him and kissed her sinfully soft lips. She melted in his arms. Eventually, she broke away.  
"We haven't much time," she said, glancing at the sky. "Come on, there's no way I'm going to lose you forever." She grabbed Brock by the hand and pulled him out towards the ocean.  
"Where are we going?" Brock gasped as he ran alongside her.  
"You'll see."  
When they reached the water, Harmony didn't even hesitate, she splashed right in, pulling Brock with her.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Brock exclaimed as they reached waist deep water and kept on going. Harmony just plunged determinedly ahead.   
As they reached the poing where Brock was in nearly up to his neck, he thought they must turn back, but Harmony suddenly pulled him underneath the water he had been trying to avoid. She pulled him along until she reached a great cavern that lead deep into the ocean, she headed into that, pulling Brock by the arm. By all means, Brock knew that he should have been able to break away, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he wasn't trying, for he was! He turned his gaze upward toward the quickly disappearing surface, and reached up towards it, then turned to the lovely girl swimming beside him. He was quickly getting light headed. He hadn't even had time to get a full breath before he had been pulled under the water. His chest was starting to heave with the need to take in oxygen. Harmony stopped swimming and turned to look at him. His mouth was going to open any moment now. Now that he was facing death, it didn't seem nearly so terrifying, and at least he had a woman whom he still desperately loved at his side. His mouth opened and he felt water rush into his lungs, and he felt Harmony's mouth press against his.  
  
Argh. Well, that's over, anyway. That was pretty boring, I'm afraid. I did try! ^.^ Lemme know if you want a sequel. I GUESS that I could write one if ya want! Happy New Year! Here's my review scale that you can use if you like:  
Liked it or loved it: Smiley face. ^_^  
Hated it: Sad or disgusted face. .  
Were confused: Question mark. ?  
Want a sequel: Smiley face with exclamation points. ^_^!!!!  
Were indifferent (don't really know, didn't affect you either way): Indifferent face. -_-  
  
Of course, I would prefer actual comments, but those will work. Just, PLEASE review my story! Thank you! Email me if you like. ^.^ 


End file.
